militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2005 Iranian Air Force C-130 crash
|type = Crashed into structure |outcome = Crash |cause = Undetermined |site = Tehran, Iran |passengers = 84 |crew = 10 |injuries = 90 (on ground) |fatalities = 128 or 116 (including people on ground) |survivors = 0 (on board aircraft) |aircraft_type = C-130E Hercules |tail_number = 5-8519 (c/n 4399) |operator = Islamic Republic of Iran Air Force }} The 2005 Iranian Air Force C-130 crash occurred on 6 December 2005 (Azar 15, 1384) at 14:10 local time (10:40 UTC) when an Iranian Air Force C-130E military transport aircraft, 5-8519, c/n 4399, crashed into a ten-floor apartment building in a residential area of Tehran, the capital city of Iran. The aircraft, bound for Bandar Abbas on the Persian Gulf, was carrying 10 crew and 84 passengers,Tragedy strikes Tehran; Mehr News of whom 68 were reportedly journalists en route to watch a series of military exercises off the country's southern coast. The exact cause of the crash is not yet known, but the pilot reported engine trouble shortly after takeoff. The pilot unsuccessfully attempted to make an emergency landing at the city's Mehrabad International Airport, from where the aircraft took off. The aircraft came down in a densely-populated area of Towhid, crashing into an apartment building where many Iranian Air Force personnel reside. Iranian State media reported a death toll of 128 victims, although some other news agencies reported a toll of 116.Iran Plane Crashes Into Building; 128 Dead Associated , via ABCNews.com: "At least 128 people were killed". All 94 on board the plane were killed. Casualties Tehran mayor Mohammad Bagher Ghalibaf said that all 94 people on board, including 40 journalists, were killed upon impact. State radio reported at least 34 people were confirmed dead on the ground, putting the official death toll at 128. An Interior Ministry Spokesperson, Mojtaba Mir-Abdolahi, has confirmed that 116 corpses have been recovered from the site. The Mehr news agency reports 40 journalists on board worked for the Islamic Republic of Iran Broadcasting, and the others were from the Islamic Republic News Agency, Iranian Students' News Agency and Fars News Agency, and several newspapers. Iason Sowden of Global Radio News in Tehran said there were reports of charred bodies on the ground near the crash site. Sowden also said that one wing of the plane was lying in front of the building. Initial pictures shown on Sky News and CNN showed complete chaos at the scene. Earlier in the day, all children were advised to stay at home due to high levels of smog and pollution.Scores die in Iranian air crash at BBC News The number of wounded victims is still unclear. Reuters reported that 28 people were transported to a nearby hospital. Iranian state radio reported that 90 people sustained serious injuries.Update 19: Fiery Plane Crash in Iran Kills 128 People Associated via Forbes.com: "90 were injured, Tehran state radio said." Doctor Panahi, head of Tehran's rescue services, was quoted in an interview with the Iranian Students' News Agency as saying that 132 had been injured. Engine problems According to the police, the pilot reported engine difficulties minutes after takeoff. An emergency landing was requested, but the aircraft crashed just short of the runway.Iranian plane crash leaves 116 dead Reuters, via the ABC: "Minutes after take off the pilot reported engine trouble and requested an emergency landing at Tehran's Mehrabad airport, but crashed just short of the runway, police said." According to the BBC World Service, allegations have surfaced that the crew restarted the aircraft's engines five times prior to take-off, but Iranian officials have fiercely denied this. Rescue operation Eyewitnesses, whose accounts were carried on the BBC World Service, have stated that emergency crews arrived within three minutes of impact. SBS World News reported that riot police were called in to control onlookers who were blamed for blocking the access of emergency workers. Journalists attacked BBC News reported that journalists at the scene were attacked by Iranian security forces, who confiscated their tapes. Iranian aircraft disasters This crash is the deadliest aviation disaster in Iran since February 2003 when 302 people were killed as a military transport aircraft crashed in southern Iran.110 killed in Iran plane crash at CNN U.S. Sanctions Due to U.S. sanctions, Iran is unable to buy new Western aircraft (whether commercial or military), nor spare parts for existing aircraft from U.S. manufacturers.U.S. Treasury Sanctions Guidelines: Iran American-built military planes now operating in Iran were purchased under the old regime during the 1970s. Iranian officials blame the country's poor aviation record on the sanctions.Update: Tehran Plane Crash Death Toll At 119 See also * C-130 Hercules * Accidents and incidents in aviation Footnotes External links * Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in Iran Category:Islamic Republic of Iran Air Force Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 2005 Category:Accidents and incidents involving the Lockheed Hercules Category:2005 in Iran Category:History of Tehran Category:Accidental deaths in Iran